Itsuka wa Romansu
by XxNatsuHoshiShoujoxX
Summary: Based on Rima Mashiro's character song: Itsuka wa Romansu. Stuck in a ferris wheel with Nagihiko Fujisaki, Rima focuses on her thoughts about others and her true feelings.


**Someday a Romance**

The Guardians, Utau, Kukai, and Ikuto had paired off into groups of two - Amu and Ikuto, Utau and Kukai, Yaya and Tadase, and Rima and Nagihiko.

"Hey! Let's go on the ferris wheel!" Yaya suggested, pointing to the towering wheel. The others agreed, and Rima had reluctantly followed. Then, the dreaded time came - pairing them into groups of two.

"... and Rima and Nagi!!" Rima jumped. She hadn't really been paying attention to what was going on, but when she heard the term 'Rima and Nagi,' she regretted not butting in before and demanding to have Amu or Yaya.

But it was too late now.

"Let's go, Rima-chan," Nagi said politely.

She decided not to answer to that, and walked into the small booth and took a seat. Nagihiko took the opposite seat, and Rima's heart started to beat faster and faster. She wanted to get out of the cage-like box right now - but it was too late. The ride had begun. It took forever to ascend to the top, and the two hadn't made any conversation.

Finally, Nagihiko spoke up. "Where were you the other day when we had the Guardian meeting?" Rima hesitated to answer. She had been talking to her mother on her phone, and she had overheard her father yelling at her mom. But instead of telling the dreaded truth, she avoided the question.

"Why are you and Amu so close?" Rima challenged. Nagihiko just laughed a soft laugh.

"Don't worry - I know how you feel. My father rejects my skills and hobbies, and the girl I care most about hates me," he said, ignoring Rima's rude question.

"You don't know anything!" she snapped. "You have no idea how it is to walk home to a house where nobody pays attention to you anymore, and where you found someone you could trust, have that person taken away by some strange freak!!" she finished her short rant and covered her mouth with her hands. Had she gone too far?

But he only smiled sadly at her. "I know - I don't understand. I may not ever be able to understand your situation. Perhaps one day... you'll find someone who really understands your situation. Speaking of which, how's things with Kirishima-kun going?" Rima was taken aback at this question. Ever since she saw him play basketball, he would ask her to come to his practices - most of which she didn't come to because of her parents.

"Fine..." she replied, unsure of herself. The charas hadn't come on the rides with them - thank goodness, but she felt uneasy being with Nagihiko.

He turned to face her. "He really likes you, you know," he said. Somehow, these words hit Rima like shards of glass digging into her flesh.

"I can't return his feelings," she answered as smoothly as she could. Rima had a small idea of what was going on, for she wasn't as inexperienced as Amu with boys to be tsundere with her own feelings. But although this was a fact, she still didn't catch the full idea that she really had a small little crush on Nagihiko. Perhaps she was as tsundere as Amu was in a less-open way...

"Oh, look. We've reached the top," Nagihiko said in a desperate attempt to ease the uncomfortable silence. Rima looked down at the city - which was extremely puny-looking since they were at the highest point of the ferris wheel. She wasn't particularly scared of heights, but her voice seemed to disappear as she looked down at the buildings. They resembled scattered little toys. She unconsciously wondered if Nagi really liked her back, why?

She prevented herself from thinking about it any further, but it was truly painful - like sealing away a treasured diary forever.

Before they descended down and Rima sealed her romantic thoughts away, a few quick thoughts scattered in her mind.

_It's not like I'm interested in a romantic kind of love,_ she thought bluntly to herself. _I really don't want our eyes to meet. But if you happen to really tell me that you like me, it'll make me smile with all my heart._

_End_

**Lizzie:** Short and sweet idea I got from listening to Rima's song, "Itsuka wa Romansu." I'm surprised no one else decided to think of it. So in the mean time, thanks to Futari wa Pretty Anon for making a solid translation for Rima's song. Oh, and if you haven't noticed, this is before Rima finds out about Nadeshiko. ;O


End file.
